Ruby Rings
by LadyAlchemy
Summary: Shared dream leads to shared experience...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ruby Rings  
Author: Ladyalchemy  
Rating: NC-17,  
Pairing: Clark/Chloe  
Spoilers: /shrug  
Disclaimer:Smallville characters not mine  
Warning This is going to be very graphic and will most likely become more so as the story advances. You have been warned :)

He had been having those thoughts again. He knew he should know better, he did know better but it couldn't stop his wayward thoughts. It always started with the dream. Chloe's coral pink lips were coated in a scarlet lipstick, her pond colored eyes ringed in dark kohl. The contrast of bright crimson and pitch black made the pale soft skin of her face look soft and touchable. Her eyes burnt even brighter in their peaked surroundings.

Clark had never been so fascinated with Chloe's mouth, had never known it was so plush… But in those dreams it was impossible to not be drawn to the decadent luxuriousness of those deftly bowed lips. Her eyes had twinkled with mischief in his dreams and she had watched him just as he had devoutly studied her every action but it always happened through flashes. The dream had always been through glints of color then gray-scale then that strange pink color of old photographs and she was stunning with every multi-tinted strobe…

Strobe, that is what made it more exotic Chloe thought. The dream was always the same, so was that sensual burning deep in her stomach that caused wave after wave of hot sizzling thoughts that did not ebb until a few hours before bed, just in time for a tiny respite before more mental stimulation. Chloe slipped further into the four inch bubbles deeper into the steaming grapefruit scented, heated water.

Chloe had never really gone into the shy female to male reactions. The stumbling, flushing, kick the dirt at your feet for a distraction was more of Clark's thing but lately in his presence following a night filled with THOSE dreams it was a constant fight to keep a steady gaze with her old friend and IF she held those gorgeous color changing eyes of his for too long she would have to stave off the scorching flush that would start at her chest and run rampant up to her porcelain face. Maybe he had some inkling of her internal battle and anxiety with her private nympho self, because now when they met up for the usual tete a tete his eyes would often search her and study her deeper than any x-ray scan, then his orbs would zero in and she would catch him staring at her lips…

"Her Lips" Clark whimpered out loud. Maybe in some subconscious manner the desire for her mouth had been slowly and secretly driving him crazy since the day of her sensual flirting with that saliva slick sticky pink Dum-Dum ….smiling mouth sucking…. Perhaps that none too innocent puckering of those delectable lips had some deep seeded effect on his constant horny dreams and his even more constant state of arousal. Just thinking about those ruby blushed lips gently pulling on his cock like in the dream nearly sent him into an orgasm. The temptation to ease his pent up frustration was demanding. Thinking of that dream would be enough, thinking of her hands yanking his pants down like a wanton would be so sweet.

Sweet was too simple of a word for the deliciousness of the dream. Chloe could see both their actions so clearly, her unzipping the jeans that were firmly clinging to his hips and thighs. For a few moments she would stare in earnest at the hard large erection threatening to bust the inseam of his well worn painter slacks. She would always look from his erection to his face, expecting to see fear and the tale-tell signs that he was about to make a B-line for the door. What she always found was a non oblivious Clark Kent whose eyes were shroud in anticipation and need. Both boxers and pants would fall away like magic and her eager hands would grasp at his stiff cock. A tentative squeeze before she begin her intense push to milk him of every drop of cum. His knees…

His knees would always give out and Clark would find himself plastered against the floor while Chloe's soft hands stroked and drew with what seemed like the expert touch of a courtesan. He mumbled something then, it was always different, always needy and usually begging and he always mumbled her name. He wanted her to know he was aware of who was making his veins pulse and tingle. He would try to keep his head up to watch her nimble fingers pump his twitching length but it was sweet torture to watch when his eyelids were so heavy from the pleasure ricocheting around in his system. On the moments he could win out against his baser need to just feel, her eyes would devour him in a slow languor that would make his blood pressure skyrocket. His already throbbing long member would increase and her eyes would widen like saucers. He watched the tip of her tongue dart around the corners of her mouth and that would make him cum, except she would grab him hard by the base of his shaft and clutch so tight it would recede. The need to explode made him buck and cry out her name, to which she giggled approvingly over. He backed himself up to the wall and he braced his head at an angle to watch her ministrations. That was when she would kill him with her mouth….

Her mouth was her weapon and Chloe took great pleasure in using it with the skill of a girl with an oral fixation. But first a little play. She would keep his eyes locked with hers, savor the intensity and awareness of Clark eating her with his hot looks and then she would consume him. She sucked him in, his entire width and length. Clark would grit his teeth and keep watching. His face was beautiful with the strain of ecstasy racking his body. She would flex her tongue and roll it while sucking his tip. She would lightly rake her knuckles over his sack and feel it tighten, most anxious to spill its contents. She would moan around him so he could feel the vibration from his most sensitive organ through his entire body. When his shaky hands slipped through the silky flaxen stands of her hair Chloe would tease him by leaving little red lip prints around the girth of his cock. She could see his eyes…

His eyes would peer through the slits of the low lid and thick lashes and count each red kiss print. In every dream she always left seven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

"Seven minutes in heaven." Chloe giggled past the foamy conglomeration of bubbles. Or seven rings of heaven because that was how blissful Clark's size was. If seven was a lucky number, in the dream she was very lucky indeed. Thinking of the taste, texture and hardness of Clark's lower body sent shivers down her back despite the near skin singeing warmth of the aromatic water. She quickly sank the clear cylindrical eight inch toy into the bath and sighed "Pyrex is a lonely girl's best friend. Or it is when she has friends that look, smell and taste like Clark."

Would it be so bad to get a release before bed? If she didn't and she had that dream again Chloe knew she would spontaneously combust in her sleep. Then some psychic paramedic would tell Clark 'Sorry but it looks like your friend had one too many sex dreams with no fulfillment, you should be ashamed keeping that body to yourself when there was a woman desperately in need of a good fuck.'

Hey, stranger things have happened, besides it was most likely her lack of sexual quenching that left her summoning up such crazy impossible outcomes. Mmm just a little push…

Just a little push up and into her open waiting mouth with his red ring branded rigidity, the delectation would be overwhelming and he would wake up. More like sprang up into a sitting position panting and sweating like his bed was stuffed with green and red kryptonite feathers. Gawd he wanted Chloe. Wanted to feel the inner recesses of her moist mouth. Wanted to see those little strands of saliva connecting her mouth to his pulsing substantial inches. Clark wiggled farther into the threadbare couch and sucked in a hay and musk scented breath.

She was stunning in his dream and he longed to spend himself between those scarlet lips and excitedly watch as she swallowed every drop of him. He knew that when the sex haze would finally retreat he would have snatched her to him and… do more begging. This time his pleading would be to return the favor. His vivid imagination composited all of Chloe's facial expressions and he constructed every curl of her lip, every sigh of contentment. As for the look she would show the first moment he would touch his tongue to her tiny nub, he would just invent it all. How her eyes would turn up into the back of her head when he got more comfortable and flicked his tongue with skillful swishes. How her fingers would pull at his hair and dig into his scalp. How her little moans would softly begin at a whisper then gain momentum and volume. He knew she would get sooo wet for him. Her scent would be tempting, drawing, wild and unmatched by any other woman's. He would do his damndest to push her to the edge with his tongue and when she was bucking with abandon, slip the blunt tapered digit of his index finger inside her...

Inside her. She wanted him there more than anything, craved it, longed for it, and burned to have him buried there. Chloe worked the tepid Pyrex 'friend' in and out at a slow pace. She suppressed the growing urge to go fast, to speed up and feel that tense coil of need stretch to the point it snapped into a billion blindingly sinful sections. She made herself wait and savor the tumultuous sensation slowly clawing its way up to the zenith rung. Relish these secret forbidden thoughts about Clark and all of the bedroom talents she knew he possessed under his shy exterior. Chloe gave in and began to fuck herself a little quicker, a little more forcefully. She flipped one bubble smudged leg over the edge of the bathtub and ignored the drizzle of water running its way from her soaked limb to the soon to be puddled floor. At the rate her hips began their gyrating the floor rapidly held more water than the sunken tub. It would only take a few more strokes…

A few more strokes would end the torment of his painfully throbbing cock. It had felt beyond good to loosely stroke himself in a teasing glide but that mocking rub had only fueled the desire to get off and in a quick way. Now he was intently yanking from base to tip, his fingers in a tight enough circle that the knuckles were white from squeezing. "Oh hell yes! Just like that… unh Chloe. I want you, give yourself to me." A strangled sound emitted from his growling mouth and jubilations eased into every millimeter of his large frame. Now if he could just have her for real…

"Real close now Clark. Just give me a little more and I swear I'll give you every little bit of me." Her head was tilted back over the beveled border of the tub, eyes closed while her hand furiously shoved in quick successions. She wasn't giving herself all eight inches but she was pretty freaking close. If she ever did get her chance to sup on Clark's divine body she was determined to greedily gorge every last inch of him. Her steady rhythm soon brought that liberation that she had been fighting her body for. Chloe yelled out her satisfaction and lazily plucked her toy from the quivering lips between her legs. She must have happily dozed for awhile because when she came to there was an annoying shrill repetitive sound and the once nearly blistering water (what was left of it around her body) was lukewarm at best. The chime was her phone, specifically Clark, from the select lyrics of Queens 'You're My Best friend.'

Chloe stumblingly climbed from the tub and swaddled herself in a large red over sized towel. She will never admit to him that she always runs for the phone when she knows it's him.

"What's wrong Clark?" She breathlessly queries.

"Um nothing. I'm sorry Chlo did I wake you?" Wow she sounds hot all whispery talking like that.

"Only kinda but it's my fault for not turning off the phone." The humor laced its way through the sexy grogginess of her voice. He shook his head to push off the unbidden kinky thoughts.

"I didn't realize how late it was. I should have waited for tomorrow." He is so yummy when he shows how much her welfare concerns him.

"No, it's ok Clark. What can I do you for?" Damn, shouldn't have said it like that.

I wish you would do me he thought, smothering a whimper.

"Er well. We haven't just hung out in awhile and I was kind of hoping you would maybe come over tomorrow or we could go to the movies. You can even call it a celebration of my new job at the DP…If you aren't busy I mean."

"That sounds great Clark and maybe we can get busy tomorrow…I mean I'm not busy and we can spend some quality friendship time tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to some guy on girl love now that Jimmy and I have called it quits.' Guy on girl love? What the hell was she thinking? Why did she let herself say that? Chloe mentally trounced her wayward thoughts.

Jeeze but if she kept phrasing her words like that he was going to jump through the phone and sex her until she couldn't utter anymore ridiculous sentences.

"Great Chlo. Just meet me here on the farm at seven and wear something…" Sexy, hot, slinky, cock stirring? "Nice." He slapped his forehead to a loud 'crack'

"Everything ok? I just heard a weird noise." Chloe's pulse was beating double time at the eminent one on one with a certain sizzling Kansas farm boy.

"Yea was just a bug…" Hang up now before you show her how much of a fool you are. "See you tomorrow Chloe. Have sexzzzum sweet dreams."

"You too Clark," she purred into his ear than ran and jumped into her bed with anticipation for the dream she knew would come tonight. She knew she couldn't have him on the morrow, but tonight, she would use his body as she wanted.

And he would let her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

"Nice." he had told her.

"What do I have that is nice?" She didn't know why tonight was such a big deal. She and Clark use to hang out all the time as friends. She would not make a move on him. WOULD not she repeated to herself. Far too many times had she crashed and burned in the fire of his refusal to entertain the idea of 'them' as anything more than true compadres.

"Hmm. I've been spending too much time with Bart." Chloe flipped through the hanging clothes in her tiny closet. It didn't matter, nothing appropriate would magically appear. She was pressed for time anyways, it was already 5:30 and she had yet to put Clark's gift in the car or drape herself in girlish finery.

"Oh hell, jeans and a T it is."

Twenty minutes passed as Chloe dressed, stuffed Clark's present in her back seat and rushed back to add a light coating of makeup. She hastily grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the door. Just in time for Lois to spill near boiling coffee over the 'carefully' selected outfit and some strands of meticulously brushed hair.

"Oh Damnit, I'm sorry cuz. I was hoping to surprise you with a little feast of coffee and apple cinnamon muffins as a peace offering for moving out… Uh did I burn you? No you would be yelling if I hurt you too bad." Lois stared at Chloe's flushed, shocked… makeuped face and her eyes narrowed.

"My, you were in hurry. Got some place to be? OH! Is it a date?! I bet it IS a date and I just ruined it. That is the most face paint I have seen you put on in a long while. So it has to be a date. It's ok I'll fix it. You jump in the shower and I'll find something for you to wear." She shot a critical eye over Chloe's sopping attire. 'Good thing I messed you up. You cannot wear that on a date."

"Lois it's not a d.."

"I don't want to hear it. You. Shower. Now. I'll be back by the time you get out since it takes you forever."

"Lois s.."

"Now. I love you but you need help to get out of this funk you're in." Her lips pulled up into a tight grin before she continued. "The best way to get over a man is to get under one I always say. To the shower. Mush!"

Chloe was left with no option but to silently obey. She striped the coffee tainted jeans and top and washed with a swiftness she had no idea she possessed…

Possessed. That was how Clark moved. Everything had to be perfect. He wasn't planning a seduction, just a nice quiet intimate evening with a friend and if he played his cards right maybe he would get a nice peek of Chloe's sensational body. If he was really lucky things would progress to the point that she would land in his lap like a plump cherry for the picking. If nothing else, which would probably be the case; it would be more fuel for the masochistic inferno of his fantasies. The day dreams that haunted him since his morning awakening made it hard to stay focused on the moment at hand but easy to stay zoomed in on all things Chloe Sullivan. The dream had come again, she had made him come ag... but he couldn't dwell on that right now. Too much yet to do. And the worst was figuring out what to put on…

"Put on what I laid out for you on your bed cuz. And spare me any snide comments about being your mommy. Rim your eyes in thick black and pay special attention to your mouth. Dark colors draw attention to them." Lois thumped the bathroom door. "You hear me Chloe!"

"Yeh, go away now Lo."

"Have fun, take pictures and don't let me find out you didn't take every speck of my advice or you will have hell to pay! Love you!" After the extended silence of Lois' departure dread sunk into every pore as Chloe pondered the mysterious clothing her overzealous cousin had left for her to don. She was worried and for good reason. Black knee high five inch boots, a red (with black cherry blossom accent) oriental style dress that was sleeveless and high collar. Unexpectedly pleasantly reserved or so she thought until she slid it on and it clung like a second skin, molding perfectly to her voluptuous chest and well rounded hips. Then there were the splits…which ran from ankle to mid thigh and exposed a lot of peek-a-boo tantalizing leg. Matching red garters (high enough to be hidden) that would connect to high shear silky hose. It was too late to rummage through her closet again and it WOULD be fun to see if she could provoke the slightest hint of curious interest in Clark's azure orbs.

Giving a last tug up on the ebony boots, a tug now on the hem line, Chloe scurried to the bathroom to put a light coating of 'war paint' on. The effect was not what she desired. Soooo taking her 'know-it-all cuz's advice for what would look right for such a sinister ensemble, Chloe darkened the almonds of her eyes until they popped to a forest jade. Then she frantically searched her modest cosmetics with a sunken heart. The dusky lipstick would be a problem.

Salvation came in the form of Lois again when Chloe remembered the abandoned hand bag of Clinique on the empty dresser Lois had once occupied.

A folded sliver of paper rested on the silver bag. 'Take whatever you need and I'll actually be proud of you.' Lo

"Mauve, purple, fuchsia, green?! Must be a throw back from that old relationship. Ahh red!" She plucked the cap off, swiveled the crimson stick up and spread a light glaze on. There was something about that juicy hue that put her in instantaneous thoughts of all the ways she could sexually twist Clark up. A wicked smile crossed her lips…

Wicked thoughts had to be smothered again. He was out of his comfort zone and the last thing he needed was the image of tossing all the carefully laid flatware and china on the floor, prop Chloe up on the table and eat her like he was a dying man and she his last meal.

"Enough." He shouted and struggled to keep the interlude in the spray purely clinical. It was not easy. Nearly impossible. Clark thumped his head on the side of the white shower tiles. He was hard as hell and the man of steel hurt, felt a savage gnawing hunger to the core. Maybe it would be best to take the edge off. He couldn't walk around Chloe with a stiffy all evening. She was the most observant woman he had ever met; no way would she miss the rock hard banana shaped appendage resting against his quad. Banan..? Yup the blood was not running to his brain.

He thought of Lana with the raven hair and fragile body and noticeably ..turned slightly flaccid. He thought of Lois with the long legs and …annoying how she grated on his nerves, never shuts up…yeh that was just as bad a thinking of Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. Had he actually once been hard just moments ago?

Clark fleeced his closet for something suitable for the evening. Red, blue, blue, red, blue and red. Did he have nothing else in his closet? Digging far into the undiscovered reaches of the mahogany dresser Clack turned up a few black items from his past…

It was less of a knocking, more of a thumping. Since when did Chloe knock? Clark rushed toward the bumping, reminding himself that he only ran because he missed his friend, not because he wanted to ogle her. What greeted his opening the door was not what he expected. Chloe, who he assumed was Chloe, held a humungous red fuzzy… beanbag?

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me in? I thought your mom taught you better." In truth he was staring stumped because one black rimed moss colored eye had darted past the obstacle in her arms. Thinking he simply summoned it in his mind he stepped aside to let her and her large baggage enter.

"Uh, here lemme take that for you."

"Its not heavy just bulky and thanks.. I figure it can go by the couch until you find a more permanent place for it."

Scooping the item from her arms he pivoted and b-lined for the living room. "Why did you give me a bean bag anyways?" Clark heard the clicking of heals so he knew she had to be close enough to have heard his question. "Chloe?"

Chloe heard him but she couldn't respond. She wasn't even aware she was walking; her legs were simply following his black clad hips as they swayed out of the room. He looked sinful walking away. The tight fitting jeans hugged his muscular thighs and were synched taut over his perfectly shaped tush. She always knew he had one hot body but she had forgotten just how hot it was when it was forever covered by blue or red flannel, loose pale blue jeans and cloggy yellow boots. His bare feet charmingly peeked out from his all black attire.

"Chloe?" Oh yeh he was talking, what did he say…

"It's not a bean bag Clark it's a Lovesak. I fell in 'love' with it one time when Lois and I went mall hopping. It is so soft and comfy I know you will just 'love' it if you give it a chan…" She watched him bend over to set it about a foot in front of the couch and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from eliciting a response of desire. The urge to smack was rising. The view of his back side had been amazing but when he turned to face her… her heart nearly jumped out of her chest to dance at his naked feet. He was no alien, he was a dark angel fallen from heaven to torment her with explicit sex fantasies. The man was striking in his tight jeans, chest clutching polo (buttons undone to expose a few inches of wheat hued sun kissed skin.) Clark's obsidian shiny feathered tresses fell over his brow. The strands beseeched to have her fingers slip through the silky thick mass.

"Y..You look stunning Chloe. I never would have … How I REALLY love red. UH d…dinner! Let me escort you." He rushed to her side, his arm propped out for her to latch onto. He had to keep her from seeing the stirrings in his pants. She was paradise in red, a vision to behold from the high black boots all the way to her piled golden hair, gorgeous green eyes staring out their bold charcoal frame and her sparkling red lips oh gaud he was leaking pre-cum. Clark was torn; the need to study that skintight red dress from every angle versus ripping it off and seeing it as shreds on the floor. "I won't be taking you out tonight so I hope you aren't disappointed. Instead I wanted to flex my cooking skills on you; I think you will be surprised with my accomplishment."

She giggled then. He had heard women laugh before, had heard Chloe laugh before but something about this musical chortle shot a slow blaze right to his center. He leaked a little more and knew there would now be a tiny wet spot sticking his hard cock to the tight jeans.

"I had no idea that cooking was one of your 'super' skills. I can't say I'm disappointed with staying in tonight. I would hate to go out in this. I only hope you picked up some of Ms. Kent's baking prowess. Otherwise, I'm ordering pizza. Oh wow." Clark had set the table with crystal glass, spotless silverware, precious china and the Pièce de résistance,flickering lit candles of every size littering the black lace table cloth. "Is Queen Elizabeth coming too?" He shook his head at her, a boyish smile curling his lips.

"Someone far more important, and infinitely more lovely." She rolled her eyes at his complement. He pulled her chair out and at her raised brow he did a tiny shrug then scootched her in. "I didn't make dessert. Instead I ordered a mint chocolate chip cheese cake from Le' Petit **Sucre**. Pot roast I can do, zooming to France and back without dessert melting, not a problem. Making eggs and sugar raise in heat ehh...maybe one day when I can finally tune my laser vision?" She giggled THAT giggle again and he rushed to put his back to her, busy himself with preparing food without her seeing his fully ridged cock.

"Cannn weee start with dessert first?" Her voice was hopeful and undeniable. She didn't do it intentionally; it just came out tempting and entrancing. Chloe didn't care that she sounded like a sensuous lush as long as she got to drink in all of Clark.

"S..sure Chlo." Why was Clark taking his sweet time to plate a few pieces of cake? She already missed the sexy lines of his face, the thick dark lashes, the tuft of blue-black hair that teased her to rub between her fingers…

Clark had delayed his return to the table but not long enough to get the rock hard appendage between his legs to dissipate. To save face he super sped back to the table, two plates of thick sea green chocolate dotted cake resting on eggshell thin saucers held in each hand. He was seated beside her before Chloe could blink. "I shouldn't make you wait for your treat." He watched her cut a dainty bite and slip it through those ruby lips. He couldn't stop his inspection, he didn't want to and when she moaned over the minty goodness of her cake, he swallowed audibly. The noise brought Chloe to finally notice his attentions were locked on her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Just a little…, here let me." Clark swiped the fleshy pad of his thumb over the corner of her mouth and felt an instant shock trip through his pulse as he touched the red of her lips. Instant burn. He raised his thumb up for closer inspection.

Chloe watched as Clark's blue irises flared a quick orange while he studied the remnants of the lipstick branding his finger. When he popped the stained digit between his lips and took a long draw off it, the satin panties she had put on surged with dampness. Clark's nostrils flared and he cocked his head to the side, an immoral grin lit his features.

He slithered a hand up her naked arm then gripped her delicate chin. He scooted to the edge of his chair. He could not stop himself from touching, it was a need too strong to be ceased or extinguished. She was too beautiful, too hypnotic, too sexy to keep his hands off and Krypton help him she smelled like Aphrodite's essence, only concentrated. His cock jumped and strained against the form fitting pants to the point he was sure the material would rip over his crotch in any second. He had wasted so much time with thinking and not feeling. He should have been fucking her silly years ago.

"No time like the present." He growled before falling on her lips like a mad man unleashed on an unsuspecting world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 4

Only in rare moments could one Chloe A. Sullivan not think. The news her father Gabe gravely dropped at her feet in regards of her mother's impending absence. His subsequent information of them moving away from all she knew to some hole in the wall tiny town 'un'known for its uber stratos rocks and earthy sweet corn, and the time 'Clark' body swapped by Lionel, kept her suspended for a kiss seemingly an eternity before walking away with a cutting remark that had made her heart crumble. She could add 'now' to that list. This instant of Clark trapping her body to his while he forcefully blew out candles then proceeded to shove plates (and all) off the black lace covered table, took the cake (and put it in the floor.)

A split second before Clark lifted her up on to the newly un-decorated spot, Chloe wondered if Lois had ever thrown away that red K lipstick or had she maybe dug it out of the trash so that it now gleamed crimson on the unsuspecting Chloe's lip.

No more time to think, Clark had possession of her mouth. He had wrapped his large hands around her hips and had shimmied his way between her thighs. He molested her tongue with his own while his fingers clutched and pulled her farther into his hardness.

Chloe moaned when she felt the thick cord of Clark's manhood press against the thin material of her dress, just north of her most sensitive and now soaked place.

"You smell delicious Chlo. Like something lush and exotic. I just bet you taste even better than your scent."

She opened her mouth to tell him that it was he who smelled heavenly, earthy and fresh, soothing and energizing all at the same time. But it was like she was drugged. Chloe was only the putty and he the master sculptor. Her head lulled back while Clark sucked at her neck, his fingers tapering up and down over her ribs.

His clothes were too tight. His skin was too warm. He knew the only thing that could ease his burning skin was to quench it within Chloe's body. But he would be patient. Because the prelude of making her his began with her mind. Later he would have her body, all of it, but considering he couldn't just stop touching her, why not just war with both? She didn't seem like she needed convincing but he had kept them both waiting for so long he had to make sure he stoked the fires of her mentality as well as played a conniving dance on her flawless form. Sometimes it was great to have a photographic memory, at times like this when you needed grammar construction more than that of a humble shy farmer.

"Do you have any idea how many nights you have kept me up?" he whispered next to her neck before nibbling a little. With the next wordy morsel uttered he spoke soft, clear and so close to the shell of her ear that on every other word his lips touched her skin as light as a butterfly's caress. "Sweet Chloe, how you have tormented me with you glossy hair and winning smile, a body built for sex and lips nnnn lips that were made for sucking."

Chloe shivered so fierce then, that Clark knew if she had any doubt whatsoever about giving in to this sinful night, they had all dispersed along with any dry spot that might have remained between her thighs.

"Do not mistake me. I have EVERY intention of finding out just how you taste. My guess is that you are flavored like warm ripe fruit."

She felt his evil grin against her neck and fought to keep her body from melting into a pile of boneless chaos on the hard table.

"At least six times in the last hour I have thought about you on this table but it is much too hard for your soft skin." Clark pulled back, lightly brushing his nose with hers in a manner a lot like an Eskimo kiss. Intense sapphire and wide emerald eyes unyieldingly locked. "It is you know." Clark trailed the back of his hand from her brow to her chin. "Fondling you is like touching the inside of a rose petal. Wrap your legs around me."

Chloe was beyond thinking. Clark's words had turned her already nonexistent reserve into mush. Be damned if he regretted this later, she was going to savor all that was Clark or die trying if she had to. After she twined her legs around his hips he took his time to carry her into the living room. His eyes never strayed from her face. When he finally sat them down – her on his lap facing him, her thoughts came back to her.

"Looks like I have the best seat in the house Clark. I cannot believe you have kept it to yourself all this time." His hands were now under the curve of her posterior and he had reclined so that his head lay tilted back against the plush cushion of the couch. He raked her position over him with an intent naughty stare.

Chloe gave a tentative wiggle and when Clark sucked in a sharp gasp it was her turn to grin wickedly. "My, my, someone's hard as hell." He simply grinned and shifted his hips up so that she could feel just how hard he was. This started the mutual teasing. Chloe began to work her hips, forwards and backwards, rise then lower on her knees so that she could rub them both through the material of their clothes. The flaps of her dress were keeping it from just being panties to jeans and Clark decided it was just too much and that he needed to remedy that. So when Chloe shifted forward to press her awesome chest against him he wriggled his hands into those blessed splits on the sides of her dress. That was when he encountered some irresistible garters. Clark thumbed and snapped the red pantyhose holders while Chloe ground herself against him. He watched through half mast eyelids as Chloe flayed his cock with her sensual movements. Eventually he began to rub his hands up and down her thighs and work the dress out from between them. When only his jeans and her panties separated their sex Clark twisted one hand between her legs, past the sodden bikinis to those slippery lips and slowly inserted a finger. Chloe bucked wildly. Clark grabbed her hip with his other hand to keep her from bouncing them both off the couch. He didn't have to move much, just watch her while she rode up and down on his index finger like it was a different part of his anatomy. She must have been as wound up as Clark for soon her essence was oozing down Clark's hand and a soft sigh parted her cherry lips. Clark removed his finger and stuck it into his mouth; he couldn't resist just a little taste.

Chloe watched as he sampled her juice and what little ease had come from the small release skittered off as her desire came back full force and then some.

"You taste good Chlo. So very good. But I thought you would make more noise than that. Lana even made more noise than that." The devil made him do it. When the challenging gleam rose in Chloe's bright green orbs, he felt satisfaction flicker. He knew his woman, had known if he provoked her, that competitive streak would come out.

"I'll show you how much I can scream later but for now… I want to see if YOU make noise. Actually I bet.." She pressed a hand between them "That I.." she jiggled his button loose "can get you" she undid the zipper "to make far more noise than I just did" She stilled when his uncovered cock sprang out from the tight confines of his pants.

He liked seeing the shock on her face. It sent a masculine thrill through Clark to know that it wasn't just because of his 'commando' appearance but it was because of the size of him. He wasn't mutantly huge but he wasn't 'just' average either.

Chloe's eyes fluttered up to Clark's and he recognized that look. She swiped the tip of her pink tongue over the ruby of her lips and Clark was lost.

So I have a feeling my next chapter will be my last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His pants were around his ankles and Chloe balanced gingerly on her knees between his spread legs. This was how life was meant to be. She began by running just one French tipped fingernail down the side of his shaft and smiled with evil intent over the quiver that caved his stomach in. She gripped him fully then, or as much as she could with her little hand and his non-little erection. Her first strokes were smooth and so loose she barely touched him, it was nerve racking for Clark. It was teasing and oh so good. Good merged into better when she tightened her hold while continuing to maneuver her hand on him.

"How can a man be built so flawlessly? You are like steel wrapped in velvet Clark, so tough and yet so supple." She looked hypnotized; she knew and did not care. There was something so arousing about seeing her little fingers twined around Clark's steely length. She removed her hand and Clark whimpered out his neglect. The lofty wail swiftly turned into a groan when Chloe flicked her tongue over the engorged crown of his cock. She swiped again and he surged to meet the mocking kitten lap. Her mouth was watering too much and she couldn't fight herself anymore. Chloe ever so slowly slithered her mouth down on him, careful not to scrape with teeth. As much as he wanted to watch, Clark's eyes snapped shut and refused to budge. Chloe had no such problem; she drank in his every feature. She studied every line on his face until she had to hold her breath, knowing it would be the only way to put him into her throat without choking on his mass.

The instant the mushroom tip of Clark was solidly wedged in the tight confines of Chloe's throat his eyes finally flew open. It felt amazing. It felt indescribable. He didn't think anyone could do that. Maybe Chloe had more experience than he had considered? That thought sent a spike of envy and jealousy through the farm boy and he swore after tonight not only would Chloe not walk straight for a week but anytime she ever thought about sex, images of him would be the only person she could drum up. The time for jealousy was gone, how could he think of her with someone else when she was working his cock over the way she was. Short little pulls from mid length to tip, her hand working from the base to where her lips reached and she did it in such simpatico that he wasn't quite sure where her hand stopped and her mouth started.

Clark was making little animal snorts but that wasn't enough for Chloe's ego, he WOULD make more noise than she had, pronto. A mouth on him, right hand on him and now for that last hand… He seemed to like when she played with his balls in the dream so she started working them over with the once free left hand. They were loose and dangling now but she would see to it that soon they wouldn't be. Light knuckles dragging over them, rolling them between her fingers… She pulled her mouth away for a moment but kept tugging at him.

Clark cried out when he felt Chloe's hot breath low between his legs. She removed her left hand but her mouth was there now, nudging and sucking one then the other of his balls into her mouth. He thought he might cum right then but she seemed to know and tightened her hand around him to the point he couldn't. Later he would wonder if she had kryptonite flowing through her hand to keep it from spewing out. Chloe lathered him with her warm saliva until he nearly dripped with it but all too soon she sat back up, a crazed look gleaming behind the green of her eyes. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven perfect kiss rings from base to tip just like in the dream. Heaven help him die right here, the beauteous nympho Chloe hovering on her knees between his legs with that sex-kitten pose and want of him pouring forth from unblinking smoky green eyes.

Cancel that, she was sucking at him again with fierceness. Her mouth was pursuant and demanding, keeping a quick glide up and down taking time only to twist a tongue around the head of her lollipop. Her left hand still rubbed over his tightening sack, the right one swam up his chest and…she was rubbing HIS nipples. Before Clark knew it his hands had plucked her hair loose from their pins, and his fingers freely shifted through its glorious corn silk color. He knew she was milking him, trying her damndest to pull his cum right from his bones…and she was succeeding. He moaned for her, whimpered at her, tried to stop his hips from rising to meet her and failed. He walked the edge of the incandescent abyss and prayed anxiously she would shove him off into it.

Chloe enjoyed feeling him flex and jerk inside her mouth. She savored the wanton noises flowing out of Clark, "Chloe… Chloe… Chloe, please, I need…don't stop." She loved the way his hips moved with her oral pumping, how his eyelids were fluttering closed while he struggled to keep them open. His fingers running through her hair scattered her body with gooseflesh. She wanted to live in the moment as long as she could because she knew eventually she would have to give it up and most likely it would be a 'one of' to hold onto for the rest of her life. He was close now, his moaning had elevated and his fingers had stopped moving and only tightened on her scalp. His lips thinned into a line, his eyes had taken on an orange cast and his body twitched with needy spasms. Chloe took him deep in her mouth again and held him and when he thought he was going to bellow one last plead she did something else he had never had. She seemingly swallowed with him lodged down her neck, no; she had contracted her throat around him and squeezed… Clark's muscles tensed and he gulped as much air as he could. It was sublime and the aching that had gathered finally had fulfillment as he bucked up and poured sticky thick strands of white into her inviting mouth. Chloe tried to smother her own whimper. He was unbelievably sexy when he orgasmed. She pulled Clark from her mouth, did a few more pumps and leaned in to lick off the last pearly droplet clinging to his skin. She lowered her self back on her haunches and simply watched as his body regained its normal breathing pattern again. A few minutes passed and she was sure he had fallen asleep. Chloe quietly stood and decided to make a break for it before he came back to his senses and felt regrets, nervousness, backwardness, worry, shame and any other most likely emotion that was Clark Kent after having even the teensiest thought of her in an impure way.

Clark was peeking at her from beneath his lashes. She was so damn sexy. Her eyes were shiny, cheeks flushed from where she had been sucking and her lips…bare of red now (she had kissed it all onto him, first his mouth then his…mmm) but still very pink and full from her exertions. Uh oh, looks like she was having second thoughts. If she thinks they are done she is sorely mistaken. He has not finished with her by a long slice. Clark snatches her wrist.

"I'm not done with you Chloe. No use running, I can out distance you before you can blink. I can smell you more now than earlier." He grins cockily. "You got off on what you did to me." He tugs her to him so he can rub his nose against the 'v' of her legs. "And you KNOW I got off on it too." He bites at the material and breaths her in. Chloe's legs tremble and start to give out. Clark stands and clutches her to him. "Its ok I've got you. I've always got you." She wonders if that is a double, no, triple entendra. Clark laid her down on the fluffy new red purchase, billowing in front of the couch. He took special enjoyment of folding the hem of her dress over her waist before standing back up to appraise her. She was giving him those 'come fck me' eyes and he desperately wanted to give in to her demands but first, he relished the sight of the black boots leading up to pale skin accentuated by red garters holding up sheer hose and…he moaned out loud, drenched red bikinis.

"Why Chloe, I believe you wanted to show me what you had under that dress."

She opened her mouth to deny it but that would be a lie so she just shrugged to stave off the onset of fledgling embarrassment.

"Looking at you makes me feel like I could burn the house down in an instant." Clark bent at the knees and parted her legs. A quick yank and the thin red wet material detached from her body. Clark lowered himself down and Chloe squealed at the sight of his ebony head burring itself between her thighs. His mouth on her felt hot and moist and searing. She felt like he was branding her, she felt like she was about to melt into the memory foam beneath her. He was slicing his tongue through her folds and nibbling at random moments to keep her from knowing just when he was going to do it next. Clark slung her legs up over his shoulders and enfolded his fingers around each leg, pulling them open because she kept trying to unintentionally squeeze him out. He was moaning on her, making sounds that trumpeted his enjoyment of her flavor and smell and softness. He gently wiggled her little nub between his teeth and sucked just hard enough to bring the blood to it. Pin pricks of sensation rushed to her clit when he pulled his teeth off. He forcefully brushed his tongue in unhurried licks. Chloe swore he laughed then or more like gave a male chuckle.

"Holy HELL!" She shouted. He was moving his tongue faster than humanly possible and she was so close so quickly… but then he stopped and withdrew from her.

Chapt something:

The ebony cap of hair pops up between Chloe's legs. Clark's face is covered in her clear glaze as he peers at her with a smile. Chloe grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth. It was either that or beg him to go back to her dripping lips and finish devouring her until she got to cum. It was only fair…

Just like in the dream their clothes seemed to fall away. In actuality Clark whisked them off with a super quickness. Then he was crawling over her very much like a panther with willing prey in arms reach. The lovesack was plush beneath her, his body was hard above her and life was sublime. But life only got better. The tip of Clark's cock nestled its way between the soft folds of Chloe's slippery core, gently nudging her stiffened clit before pushing forward to sink the swollen head in.

"Gawd you're tight Chlo. I don't want to hurt you. But fck you feelll…" He shoved in a little deeper and Chloe arched up and twined her legs around his hips to urge him on. 'So damn good." He finished with a pant against her neck. When Clark was fully imbedded into her wet heat Chloe remembered to breathe again. She locked her ankles over his hips and dug her fingers into his hair.

Clark pulled his head up and grinned "You can tug all you want to. It wont hurt and…" he gave her a forceful stroke "You're going to need something to hold onto." He dipped into her again, first pulling almost all the way out then shoving back in. His jerks became more fluid, quicker and more intense. He studied her face, the way her mouth made that little moue when she moaned, the way her eyes shined with an inner fire. Chloe equally watched him, as much as she could when she could keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. His eyes were a brilliant shade of azure. He had one arm wrapped around her back and the other under her curvaceous rump so that he could pull her into every thrust. Soon Chloe found herself in a place she did not expect, sitting on top of Clark Kent. He had flipped them over with his cock still impaling her. She started out in the lead, utilizing him, pumping herself on him, using him like he was her toy but things slowly changed. Their fingers locked, palm to palm and fingers joined just as their bodies were. Then he literally started throwing her with his hips, simply hold her from flying away with their tightly clinched locked hands. It had to be something like riding a bucking bull, being tossed up and hanging on for the exhilaration and sheer tingling pleasure. Chloe squeezes her ankles tight to his thighs to steady herself while Clark launched her up about 7 inches every time. He grunted, she squealed. He looked like purest sin staring up at her and she looked like the epitome of heaven and light and life smiling down at him. Who knew a woman could smile while she was being bounced wildly on a hard penetrating cock but Clark secretly fell a little in love with her then. He didn't know it and at this moment didn't care, he just wanted to feel.

Feel he did. She was still tight and if possible even wetter than she was before. If he listened closer he could hear the slurping noises of her pussy clinching and pulling at him. Damn that was hot and too distracting he had to keep his head on the game plan: to make her cum and to make her do it screaming his name all the way. She was already getting louder with every upward push. In fact Chloe was already forming words or more so partial words. Clark loved to hear her cuss in that whispery manner, almost like little prayers of need. He stopped bouncing her, just meeting her pelvic rise and fall. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, the loosened blond strands flowing down her back. Chloe rode him and Clark continued to hold back on that sweeping orgasm that was yanking to get out. Chloe's hands rubbed up and down his now sweat slicked chest. Clark decided to return the favor and started to palm her heavy globes. He really did think she had the most perfect breasts and couldn't believe it had taken him this long to get his hands on them. The realization that he was really dumb got whipped out by Chloe's soft cry of his name. He was pinching her nipples while she slammed her hips down on him. She was uttering his name over and over, quiet little whimpers that were getting louder by the second.

He was perfect and she was using him as she had always wanted to. His breathing was labored and haphazardly ragged. Chloe was chanting now over and over his name mixed with four letter words. It was thrilling, it was naughty, it was wicked and he would sell his secrets to all the magazines in the world to have this feeling every day. Chloe was tightening around him, she tried not to. She didn't want it to end but her muscles were clenching and the humming in the back of her head sent shivers ricocheting around her body. Sparks, she could almost see them connecting her and Clark together. Chloe let out a strangled cry moments before Clark rose up emptying his cum into her and joined his own gruff voice to her shout.

Chloe slumped over his chest and Clark wrapped her up in his arms. They were breathing too hard to speak and so they just lay sweat stuck to each other in glorious aftermath. Clark rubbed his matted hair out of his eyes before pulling Chloe tighter to him. She mewled something sleepy sounding before nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

Sated and happy, Chloe was barely aware of the rumbling in Clark's chest as he spoke

"After you sleep we'll talk but for now I just want to hold you Chlo and maybe take a small nap myself. I wonder what kind of dreams we'll have."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 6

Chloe woke first to the most wonderful unusual sensation. There was a sculpted warm body beneath her, a constant soothing heartbeat, a steadily thumping under her ear. It wasn't as much frightening as it was thrilling. She tried to keep her breathing calm just incase the change in sound would be enough to awaken him.

"La nn.." Chloe stiffened at his whisper. Every cell in her body tensed at the almost uttered name of his ex in his sleep. It was like him being ill while she poured out her heart just in time for him to shatter her. Dread sunk in when he pursued he whisper again in that sleepy drugged state.

"La ve you. Chloe."

The girl in question blinked heavy eyes and let the surreal moment sink in. He wasn't saying 'Lana' he was saying 'love' but it came out slurred by speaking through a dream. He HAD just said that he loved HER, Chloe?

She drifted off to sleep cocooned in Clark's warmth and scent with a small content smile plastered on her face.

Clark woke with the light weight of a very feminine form pressing down on him. A content smile matching the one of sleeping beauty donned his own lips. He didn't know how he ended up naked and interlocked with his best friend but he hadn't felt this blissful in a long time. Who knew having sex with Chloe could cure angst and guilt and a whole multitude of things that normally plagued him. In all actuality it was complicated to think of anything at all when she was so close to him, her lush curves pressed tight to every line of his body. Her plush breasts were somewhat flattened against the toned planes of his chest. Strangely enough her nipples were peeked and boring into his skin…

"Just what are you dreaming about Chlo?" He whispered as a tightening of his groin brought him aware of why his cock felt wonderfully cramped and…wet. With a start Clark realized they had both fallen asleep with him inside her and surprisingly enough he was still there. He couldn't stop himself; he flexed the partial hard on. When he felt her muscles willingly contract the partial became a full hard on. Clark let his suppressed naughty side come out, he continued to wiggle around inside this petite blond dream because it felt too damn good not to. There was a charming gasp as Chloe snapped awake and was very aware of what her shy almost chaste best friend-cum-lover was doing. Chloe leaned up to look at him with her eyes wide and lips parted. Clark started to apologies but was forced to stop when she interrupted with a kiss that was equally sweet and passionate. He squeezed her hips tight to him then rolled her under him so quick she almost missed it. Pulitzer Prize winner, bringing Lex down as a number one reporter for the Planet would pale in comparison to how it felt to be living this moment of Clark's rippling body naked, hard and plowing into her with intent of making her cum.

Secure in the fact that he had said he loved her at least in his sleep Chloe lay unabashedly bare and needy before him with the sunlight streaming through the old farm house windows. Clark in the buff lording over her with such a sumptuous look of purpose glued the ever witty tongue of Chloe Sullivan to the roof of her mouth. He was pumping into her with a slow methodical ease, pistoning his cock from base to tip as deep into her as possible. Chloe concentrated on her soft wet skin slid over his smooth hardness and found her tongue unglued in cussing him to give her more, go deeper, please faster.

"Is that all you've got Clark! After all this time you can do so much better. Fuck me deeper, deeper!"

She scorched him with her tongue. He grinned evilly down at her, a red varnish coating his normally sky tented eyes. Before long he had clasped his fingers around her ankles and pulled them up high before planting them on his shoulders. With every hard rapid thrust they slipped farther and farther up until her knees almost rested beside his ears. He wasn't pulling out all his length just a few inched before slamming eagerly back in her tight little hole. Chloe shook with each jarring press. She had asked for it and now he was deeper with each quick little jerk. Tears trickled down her face when she came and still she begged him not to stop, that she wanted to feel him mark her, paint her with his release. Clark was still there behind those demented crimson eyes in fact he had never been more fully there before. The place where requirement and desire merged with received and acceptance, the freedom of space-hewn Kal'el mingled with the tempering of Earth-nurtured Clark. She had been the only woman who could accept both as one and in doing so make him feel this, sinful and heavenly, wild and controlled a perfect dichotomy.

He balled her up then settling her knees by her own ears in a cautious but forceful way. His ravenous body ate at her and he ravished her depths with each bumping swing of pelvic plunge. It was the oldest dace created, a mutual give and take, he was rutting on her like an animal and she was taking all he had to offer and begging for more.

Chloe bucked beneath him, her hips arching upstroke for stoke to try to pull more of him inside her. Jello seemed the only word to describe her quivering limbs but she wanted much more and forced the spunge of her body to grip at him harder. She wanted to milk him until every last drop was buried greedily deep inside her. He would have no more to share with anyone else; all of his essence would be hers. He was hers. The thought was so exciting she coursed around him again, her flow so vast it ran down his leg and onto the material at his knee. Clark didn't stop, even when Chloe's chasm coiled so tight it seemed to try and push him out. She was mumbling incoherently with the underline mewling for him not to stop. He didn't want to but he felt the weight of his seamen pushing its way up it was a furious spray of hot thick ropes that seamed unending. Clark shoved forward with one final lurch to get that last little bit buried inside his Chloe. He wanted to keep plugging into her wanted to fuck her until she nearly evaporate from all the body fluids she would spill over his cock but he didn't want to leave her so sore that he could't have her again later. He had too much time to make up for to just get started then be cut off until she healed up enough to go again.

Clark rolled to Chloe's side and she snuggled against him. When the tingles finished the repeat surges from toes to hairline and finally faded away, when breathing slowed to normal, when whimpers fell into quiet and they could finally speak Chloe of course spoke first.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" She giggled.

"You know you moan in yours?" He mocked with a dark eyebrow arched.

"I've been dreaming about you Clark."

"I know. I've been dreaming of you too."

"I've done some research on how meteor rocks c.."

"That isn't why we've have been having the same dreams Chloe." She gave him an incredulous look.

"I've done my research too and I'm sorry to disappoint you queen off all knowledge on the weird but this is perfectly normal."

"Hu?"

"It's called Tandem Dreaming or shared dreaming. And while it's not 'perfectly' normal it's not wholly abnormal. It happens when two people are so close they are mentally linked or wired to each other. I'm pretty sure it's why I can pick up on the smallest whisper from you no mater how far away you are from me."

"Wow, who knew Clark Kent could become his own search engine."

"I do have to work to keep my job at the D.P. besides…

I have better things to use you for now."

"Hope this sack isn't dry clean only."

'Well Chlo if it is maybe you should put some more of that lipstick on and come …ring me, I want to get my moneys worth."


End file.
